One Future One Destiny
by Nz-san
Summary: ¿como fue de Vegeta y Bulma se enamoraron? averigualo en esta version Magica de sus inicios 1 cap nuevo para los fans dejen Review o los 4 capitulos finales para ya no dejarlas esperando GRAN FINALLLL DEJEN REVIEWWWW o!
1. Default Chapter

One Future, One Destiny.

Por 

Nadia Zeta

Nota de la Autora.- este fic, es uno de los tantos dedicados a la pareja favorita de Dragon Ball, Vejita y Bulma, claro que yo como creadora de problemas (ya me volvi una experta : p) no e creado este fic, como lo hacen la mayoria de las Autoras pelean, se gustan y luego a la cama, Bueno es nuestra idea general de que paso, y yo no me alejare mucho de eso, pero pondre más drama a sus vidas, si es posible, ojala les guste el fic ^____________^

Hace varios años atras, en un planeta conocido como Akeru.....

Un hombre corria desesperadamente, estaba huyendo de algo o de alguién, se veia realmente desesperado, finalmete, cuando encontro una puerta la cerro rapidamente y se reunion con otras dos personas.

¿esta cerca?- pregunto una joven

si, muy cerca, debemos hacerlo ahora- dijo el hombre

Empesemos- ordeno el tercero de ellos y formaron un circulo

Atore.... oviga, imperioe garuda, obedece nuestras ordenes, escucha nuestro clamor, y salva a nuestra más presiada joya, Atore Oviga, imperioe garuda, que la fuerza de tres sea a uno, Atore oviga imperioe garuda........ - en medio de ellos se formo una luz, y tres esferas salieron disparadas a gran velocidad- pero una de ellas fue atrapada por una gran sombra y la permitio partir

¿creyeron que no me daria cuenta que quieran hacer con la trifuerza? me deben creer muy ingenuo- dijo esa sombra- los matare y nadie me lo impedira

eso creer- dijo el primero de ellos, sacando un objeto de sus ropas el cual acerco a su rostro

Este hombre comenzo a tocar la melodia, con el objeto era una ocarina (una ocarina es como una flauta nada más que mucho más pequeña y compacta) entonses el hombre de la sombra fue absorvido por la pequeña esfera que tenia en su mano, aunque luchaba era imposible salir esa piedrecita era más fuerte que el.

¡¡¡no crean que se quedara esto asi!!! ¡¡¡Mitsu, Anzen, Aoi, me vengare de ustedes y si no me vengare de los que siguen de ustedes!!! ¡¡¡no se me escaparan!!! - grito hasta que desaparecio

Mientras tanto las otras dos esferas, llegaron a dos lugares diferentes, uno era la tierra en la capital del oeste, en la corporacion capsula, introducuiendose dentro de una habitación de una bebita de cabello azul, que fue tocada por esta y desaparecio, La segunda llego al planeta Vejita, donde un joven principe también duerme de tan duro entrenamiento del dia.

Cap1: No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable

De aqui pasamos a más de 20 años desde que sucedio, el principe Vejita, vive ahora en la corporación capsula, y entrena todos los dias, para poder vencer a Goku y también a los androides que llegaran dentro de 2 años.

Bulma esta en su habitación, tratando dormir esa noche, pero no podia, estaba lloviendo y los rayoz eran muy fuertes solo esperaba que terminaran por por fin dormir ese dia, de pronto escucho un ruido fuera de lo normal, como de pasos, en su balcon, eso era muy extraño, quizas se trataba de un ladron, y si era así, no podia permitir que entrara, a que descarado, meterse al cuarto de una joven, pero ahora veria, ella tomo un jarron de la repisa, y lentamente se levanto de la cama, se puso al lado de la puerta del balcon, y espero a que el intruso entrara, finalmente entro y al ver su sombra inmediatamente la joven se arrojo a el con el jarron en mano para golpearlo en la cabeza, sin embargo este logro moverse con rapides y esquivar el ataque de la joven, Bulma se aterro al ver que no pudo golpearlo y es más ya se habia dado cuenta de su presencia, temblaba de pies y cabeza al ver que el intruso se acercaba, Bulma presa del panico comenzo a gritar desesperada pidiendo ayuda cuando una voz salio de la sombra.

¡¡ya callate mujer escandolosa!! ¡¡¿acaso me quieres dejar sordo?!!- Bulma paro de inmediato al reconocer la voz y prendio la luz

Bulma.- Vejita!!! ¡¡¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PROPONES AL ENTRAR A MI HABITACIÓN A HURTADILLAS!!! ¡¡NO VEZ QUE CASI ME MATAS DEL SUSTO!!  
Vejita.- lo hice por que era la unica puerta abierta de la casa, no tienes por que enojarte- dijo malhumorado  
Bulma.- no esta bien entrar así a la habitación de alguién!!- grito un poco más calmada  
Vejita.- Bah- Vejita paso a la habitación todo mojado  
Bulma.- oye (grr)  
Vejita.- ¡¿que?!  
Bulma.- ¡¡estas mojando todo sal de mi cuarto!!  
Vejita.- Ash esta bien, si con eso te callas- Vejita salio del cuarto mientras Bulma lo miraba fijamente  
Bulma.- Tonto- susurro

Al dia siguiente......  
Vejita ya habia despertado y estaba arreglandose para ir a entrenar como era su costumbre, noto con su agudo oido que alguién estaba hablando afuera de la casa, esas voces las reconocia perfectamente, eran Bulma y Yamcha, discutiendo otra vez.  
Bulma.- ¡¡¿por que siempre me tienes que hacer eso Yamcha?!!  
Yamcha.- no hice nada Bulma, solo era una amiga, es todo  
Vejita.- ¬¬ si como no insecto- penso el principe en sus adentros  
Bulma.- ya no quiero saber de ti Yamcha, largate  
Vejita.- Uy hasta que lo corre je je je  
Yamcha.- Bulma  
Bulma.- nada que Bulma vete!!- grito furiosa  
Entonses Bulma decidio irse cuando Yamcha la tomo en sus brazos y la beso, ella se opuso a ese beso, pero fue sediendo poco a poco, era la forma de Yamcha para hacer que se reconciliaran y simpre le funcionaba  
Pero Vejita la ver la esena se retiro de allí para no ver más, sin duda Bulma era mujer muy estupida, pensaba, ese tipo Yamcha la usaba como si fuera un objeto reciclable, Yamcha buscaba otras chicas y Bulma lo regañaba, la besaba y alli terminaba el asunto, en verdad que Bulma era una tonta al no darse cuenta de sus artimañas.  


El principe pateo al armadura que tenia al lado, su antigua armadura desde luego y esta salio un objeto, una ocarina, hacia mucho que no veia ese objeto, era una de sus pocas poseciones materiales, un recuerdo de su infancia que se materilizo en su memoria

_  
En los ultimos años del imperio, cuando el principe tenia más o menos unos 4 años, cuando su padre llego de una conquista como era de esperarse, victoriosos el y su escuadron, entonses el rey llego frente a su hijo con un regalo para él.  
Vejita Ou (Rey Vegeta pues).- Mocoso, aqui te traigo algo para que jugues un rato, es una esclava para tu uso personal, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella no me importa- el rey jalo una cadena y una joven al otro extremo callo enfrente del principe, entonses el rey se fue y dejo al principe con su obsequio  
La joven miro hacia arriba y se topo con la mirada del principe, tan fria como la de su padre.  
Vejita.- ¿como te llamas? -susurro el principe_

_mi... mi nombre es Mitsu majestad_

_Vejita.- yo soy Vejita, pero para ti es Vejita Ouji  
Mitsu.- ehhh... si  
vejita.- ¿que es esa cosa?- dijo el principe señalando el objeto en su cinto  
Mitsu.- esto es una ocarina, un instrumento de musica  
Vejita.- ¿que es musica?  
Mitsu.- ¿no sabe que es musica majestad?  
Vejita.- no...  
Mitsu.- mire majestad, esto es la musica- susurro y entonses comenzo a tocar el instrumento, el principe quedo maravillado, nunca habia escuchado musica tan bella en toda su vida, era algo maravilloso  
Vejita.- ¿eso es la musica?  
Mitsu.- si, ¿les gusto?  
Vejita.- Hmmm,...... si- susurro sonrojado  
Mitsu.- ¿no le gustaria aprender majestad?  
Vejita.- ¿yo? un principe no debe aprender esas cosas, así a sido por años  
Mitsu.- Bueno pues rompa con la tradición- dijo sonriente  
_

Vejita recordo ese suceso muy claramente, ese objeto, se lo obsequio aquella mujer, el sabia usarlo, pero..... despues de que los descubrio el rey la mando ejecutar, su hijo no debia aprender esas cosas, pero aun la despedirse Mitsu tenia una sonrisa en los labios, era algo que aun no entendia, fue una mujer muy rara, quizas fue su unica amiga, ahora... sin embargo Vejita queria borrar su recuerdo, no queria recordar nada su infancia, nunca más, se desaria de esos malditos recuerdos de una vez, con gran fuerza arrojo la Ocarina contra la pared y esta se rompio en mil pedasos.

  
En un lugar alejado de la corporación capsula, a las fueras de la capital, aparecio una esfera de energia, y esta se hizo grande y tomo forma humana, la de un hombre, el miraba perplejo el suelo, esta asombrado por algo, luego sonrio, rio y esa risa se combirtio en carcajadas.

POR FIN ME E LIBERADO DE LA MALDICIÓN DE LOS ELEGIDOS, JA JA JA AHORA A LLEGADO LA HORA DE LA VENGANZA..... MITSU


	2. Capitulo 02

Cap2: El destino de Bulma

Bulma dormitaba en su cama, habia tenido un día sumamente cansado a causa de haber salido con Yamcha, ahora se jusgaba estupida por haber caido en su trampa, siempre era lo mismo, ella accedia a todo lo que Yamcha la proponia incluso accedia a sus tontas escusas, en verdad que era tonta, miro al Balcón para despejar su mente un poco, cuando distinguio una silueta moverse, quizas se trataba de Vejita abrio el balcón y espero a que entrara, pero nadie lo hizo, quizas se trato de su imaginación, cerro la ventana y camino hacia atras cuando se topo con alguién.  
Bulma.- UY Vejita ¿cuantas veces te e dicho.........?- Bulma Volteo y se quedo helada, no era Vejita, era un hombre alto de cabello negro y mirada sumament Maligna ella retrocedio asustada por esa mirada.

Así... que tu eres la joven con la gema de Sabidura...... je eres muy hermosa...... tanto como para ser una esposa 

Bulma.- ¿quién eres?- susurro aterrada

mi Nombre es Shura y soy el sacerdote del Coraje 

Bulma.- Sacerdote del Coraje - susurro extrañada  
Shura.- supongo que no lo sabes pero hace años en el planeta Akeru, nosotros creamos 3 gemás presiosas llamadas la trifuerza, que represetaba Inteligencia, Coraje y Valor en es Orden, tres hechiceros las exparcieron en el universo y una de ellas llego a la tierra y se incrusto en tu cuerpo  
Bulma.- ¿QUE?!!   
Shura.- como lo oyes, claro que yo intente que no lo hicieran, por que quiera tener la trifuerza para mi, tener todo ese poder es algo sumamente tendador- sonrio  
Bulma.- ¿que me haras?- pregunto caminando para atras  
Shura.- mi plan Original, era que le sacaria del cuerpo de los Elegidos de la trifuerza y apoderarme por fin de ella, claro que ambos moririan al momento de sacarlas, bueno no es asunto mio  
Bulma.- entonses vas a matarme?- pregunto tratandose de alejar lentamente de él, el solo sonrio  
Shura.- Hmm... era el plan Original, sin embargo al ver tu belleza, sería un desperdicio obtener la gema tras tu muerte, tendre que sacarla lentamente de tu cuerpo no te matare. En cambio serás mi esposa- Bulma lo abofeteo con fuerza  
Bulma.- ¡¡¡Como te atreves a venir y a decir que seré tu esposa!!! ¡¡Estas loco!!- Bulma corrio hacia la puerta de su habitación, sin embargo sintio como Shura le tapaba la boca y la amodazaba- Auxilio!!-fue lo unico que pudo pensar

Vejita.- Bulma!!- Vejita se deperto extrañamente lo unico que pudo pensar en ese momento fue en Bulma, sintio un gran temor, mesclado con panico, algo habia pasado.  
Vejita se levanto de cama y se dirigio a la habitación de Bulma un poco asustado, fue cuando escucho algunos movimientos bruscos dentro de esta, rapidamente rompio la puerta y encontro la habitación basia, Bulma habia desaparecido, penso en la posibilidad de que Bulma estuviera fuera y que la puerta del balcon ayudo al Aire entrar y hacer algo de desorden, pero aún así no podia despejar su miedo y no sabia por que.

Regreso a su habitación para descansar un poco, pero habia perdido el sueño despues de eso, cuando Bulma regresara la regañaria por haberlo preocupado así, pero la opción más accesible para que ella no se diera cuenta que le importaba sería molestarla. dirigio su vista a la Ocarina rota en el suelo al pareser nadie habia recojido los pedasos de esa cosa, con resignación Vejita tomo una escoja para barrer y recojer, claro que antes fue por esos instrumentos de limpieza a la cocina, cuando Vejita salio en uno de los pedazos más grandes de la Ocarina habia un pequeño sello que resplandecio de color dorado y una joven salio de este.

Descuidado- susurro la mujer al ver la ocarina rota, se inclino y comenzo a juntar los pedasos 

Vejita regreso de la cocina con la escoba y recojedor cuando vio en su habitación a la extraña mujer con los pedazos de la Ocarina en la palma de la mano y mirandolo fijamente.  
Vejita.- ¡¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES TU?! O_O

Creo que no fui muy clara que cuidaras la Ocarina, bueno uno al crecer se vuelve descuidado 

Vejita.- OO ¿Mitsu?  
Mitsu.- si tonto ¿no debias cuidarla? por eso te la di, pense que tu podrias protegerle, ahora ya se por que Shura regreso de la dimensión infernal- agrego muy seria  
Vejita.- Shura ¿que demonios pasa aqui?- Mitsu lo miro fijamente  
Mitsu.- Vejita, creo que debi decirtelo, pero no crei que esto pasara  
Vejita.- ¿de que hablas?- pregunto molesto  
Mitsu.- en mi planeta antes de ser conquistado por Vejita Ou, fui una sacerdotiza, mi deber era proteger a la trifuerza, la fuente de nuestro poder, pero.... un día uno de nuestros sacerdotes Shura, nos traiciono, quizo robar la trifuerza y apoderarse de nuestro planeta y del universo, entonses yo y mis amigos hicimos que la trifuerza volara por el universo para que fuera protegida por algunas personas con la suficiente capacidad y corazon para protegerla, pero Shura se dio cuenta de nuestro plan y logro atrapar una de las piedras que intentamos proteger de él, y se apodero de la piedra del coraje la más poderosa.  
Vejita.- ¿y eso que tiene que ver con que estes aqui? - pregunto fastidiado  
Mitsu.- ¿me dejas terminar? en fin cuando logramos encerrar a Shura en la dimención infernal tuvimos que sellar la puerta, la Ocarina fue rota ahora él esta libre  
Vejita.- Bueno quizas ya se retracto de su vida y se fue a vivir en la playa, dejame en paz- dijo dirigiendose a su cama  
Mitsu.- Bulma esta con él- Vejita paro en seco  
Vejita.- ¿que dijiste?- pregunto mirandola fieramente  
Mitsu.- las otras dos Gemas se dirigieron a un destino diferente cada una, una fue a la tierra y entro en el cuerpo de la hija del duelo de la corporación capsula y la otra fue a Vejita-sei y se introdujo dentro del cuerpo del principe de la raza Saiyajin  
Vejita.- ¡¿que?!  
Mitsu.- como lo oiste tu fuiste el otro Elegido, por eso me deje capturar por tu padre, tenia que entragarte la Ocarina y protegieras el sello, fue mi error al no haberte advertido de las consecuencias- Vejita la miro con rencor

Bulma estaba en una enorme habitación, toda ella estaba hecha de cristal, vestia un hermoso vestido color blanco con un gran escoje y señido mostrando su delicada y hermosa figura, su cabello estaba recogido por un liston y algunos mechones suelos caian a sus hombros, parecia una hermosa princesa de cuento de hadas atrapada en un castillo por un cruel villano esperando que un principe azul viniera a rescatarla, pero sabia que ningún principe lo haria o cuando menos eso pensaba, fue cuando Shura entro a la habitación y vio a Bulma con satisfacción.  
Shura.- te ves más hermosa que antes....  
Bulma.- dejame ir-susurro   
Shura.- es facil decirlo, pero te quedaras aqui, no puedo permitirme perder a alguién tan hermosa como tu  
Bulma.- Eres un maldito, ¿como te atreves a hacerme esto?- grito mirandolo fieramente mientras que algunas lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos azules  
Shura.- no te servira llorar Bulma, las lagrimas dejaron de conmosionarme hace mucho, te recomiendo que te pongas comoda dentro que algunas algunas horas será nuestra boda- dijo a momento de salir, Bulma se dejo caer al suelo en un mar de lagrimas pidiendo en silecio que alguién la despertara de esa pesadilla


	3. Capitulo 03

Cap3: La responsabilidad de Vejita

Vejita daba vueltas por la habitación mirando repetidas veces a Mitsu que lo miraba de forma divertida por la forma en se movia.  
Vejita.- me dices que es mi culpa por no haber protegido a la Ocarina -Mitsu meneo la cabeza  
Mitsu.- se diria que..... si   
Vejita.- Grr  
Mitsu.- no te compliques la vida vejita, solo vence a Shura y ya  
Vejita.- ¬¬  
Mitsu.- no me mires tan feo '-'  
Vejita.- Maldita sea, eres despresiable ¿por que no me avisaste antes de hacerme esa estupides?  
Mitsu.- Lo siento pero eras un niño en ese entonses, como decirte que te tocaria esa resposablidad tan enorme   
Vejita.- de todas formas fue una estupides ¬¬  
Mitsu.- ponlo así Vegeta, si no salvas a Bulma, el la matara y creo que eso te duele más de lo que aparentes  
Vejita.- ¿crees saber todo sobre mi?  
Mitsu.- no, pero veo en tu mirada que amas a esa chica- dijo con una sonrisa  
Vejita.- oOOo ¿que?  
Mitsu.-Hasta te sonrojaste por lo que dice, je je te ves chistoso- rio entre dientes  
Vejita.- Grrr ¬¬  
Mitsu.-^-^ no pongas esa cara ^-^  
Vejita.- Hmpp  
Mitsu- Bueno ^-^ tienes que salvar a Bulma, sin embargo necesitas tener algo con que defenderte '-' no quierp que te maten en la primera pelea  
Vejita.- ¿y quién dijo que yo voy a salvar a esa mujer? además- repuso Orgulloso- no hay nadie que venza al principe de los Saiyajin  
Mitsu.- Hmmm y Goku '-'  
Vejita .-¬¬  
Mitsu.- T_T no me mires tan feo  
Vejita.- es la unica mirada que tengo ¬¬  
Mitsu.- ToT Buuuuuuuuu que feo me miras  
Vejita.- uy esta bien ya no te vere así no llores  
Mitsu.- ^^ gracias, ahora que ya te gane debe seguir  
Vejita.- ¿me ganaste? OO ¿en que demonios me ganaste?   
Mitsu.- =P es mi secreto  
Vejita.- -_- grrr  
Mitsu.- lo primero y muy primordial es encontrar al que iba ser elegido del coraje antes de que Shura tomara nuestro simbolo y se lo apropiara Hmmmm   
Vejita.- '-' este mujer esta loca v.v  
Mitsu.- ah ya se ^-^ Si es muy facil lo tenemos bajo nuestras narices a nuestro 3 elegido ^-^  
Vejita.- ¿encerio?   
Mitsu.- si dejame traerlo, todos los elementos que estan bajo mi mando les pido este deseo que el elegido del coraje venga en este momento  
Vejita.- que mala rima ô_o  
Mitsu.- tiene que funcionar no ser perfecta ^-^, enfrente de ellos una luz su formo y hombre de cabello alborotado callo al suelo de senton adolorido terriblemente  
Vejita.- OO ¡¿Kakaratto?!  
Goku.- Hola Vejita ¿oye que hago aqui?- pregunto confundido  
Mitsu.- ^^ ha Goku necesitamos tu ayuda ^-^  
Goku.- ¿quién es ella?  
Vejita.- ¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER KAKAROTTO NO PUEDE SER TE EQUIVOCATE!!!  
Mitsu.- no es cierto cuando los elementos eligen a quién yo describo no se equivocan  
Vejita.- PUES LO HICISTE MAL VUELVELO HACER  
Mitsu.- no  
Vejita-- Grr ¬¬  
Goku.- ¿por que pelean?  
Vejita.- ¿que te importa ¬¬?  
Mitsu.- Bueno ahora que ya estamos todos juntos dejame explicarle a Goku un poco y luego nos vamos ^.-  
Vejita.- Grr 

Entre tanto Bulma, estaba escapando por una de las ventanas del palacio del cristal e huir, salio por la ventana con la ayuda de las sabanas de la cama, no estaba muy alto así fue facil, con agilidad felina, se escabullo de entre los arboles y no ser vista hasta que llego un hermoso rio, de alli decidio pasar caminado fue cuando un fuerte brazo la atrapo. impidiendole su libertad, Bulma fue llevada a donde estaba Shura y este vio con satisfacción el trabajo de sus hombres.  
Shura.- Muy bien, creo que debo poner más vigilancia en tu habitación Bulma:  
Bulma.- Ja eres un hombre despresible mira nada más que ponerme estas trampas, yo no voy a ser tu esposa ¬¬  
Shura.- lo siento Bulma, pero en realidad no tienes otra opción, a menos de Vejita Venga a rescatarte y me venza, ja pero eso es imposible.  
Bulma.- ¿que? ¿Vejita? ¿por que él?  
Shura.- veras cuando las gemas se exparcieron por todo el universo, una de ellas entro en el cuerpo de una bebita la hija de los dueños de corporación capsula y la otra... entro en el cuerpo del unico hijo del rey Vejita, su hijo......  
Bulma.- Vejita.....  
Shura.- a estas alturas Mitsu ya debio haber alertado a Vejita de que fuiste secuestrada, y ahora mismo a estar apunto de venir aca para rescarte pero será inutil, cada uno de mis hombres tiene la fuerza para vecer hasta al mismo Freeza así que las posiblidades de que te salve es de una en un millon  
Bulma.- como te atreves-susurro llorosa  
Shura.- vivo para dia como estos de ver a gente debil como tu llorar de impotencia- luego endurese su mirada- llevensela y no quiero que vuelva a escapar ¿entendido?

Si señor- dijo uno de los 6 hombres estaban alli quién tomo a Bulma de la cintura y se la llevo 


	4. capitulo 04

Capitlo 4  
Por los tres zafiros

_Bulma.- Vejita!!!-grito Bulma a verlo en el suelo mal herido tratando de incorporarse  
Vejita.- Grr ya dejame en paz mujer- dijo tratando de incorporarse solo  
Bulma.- no pienzo hacerlo, no vez que estas mal herido  
Vejita.- ja, el principe de los saiyajin no va inclinarse por una simple herida- dijo caminando ahora pero resintio lo herida en su costado  
Bulma.- ya vez, no estas bien Vejita ¬¬ hasta cuando pienzas estar con esa actitud, no te vendría mal unas clases de humildad  
Vejita.- no necesito clases de nada, soy el principe de los saiyajin y tu una simple humana, no puedes darme ordenes  
Bulma.- ¡¡Grrr eres un idiota!! ¡¡si quieres morirte haslo cuando te plasca!!-grito furiosa llendose de allí_

Bulma.- ....... Vejita-susurro mientras unas cuantas lagrimas corrian por su rostro 

Goku.- ya veo así que era eso ^-^ muy Bien entonces ayudare a Vejita a salvar a Bulma ^o^  
Vejita.- no puedo creer que tenga que ir con este retrazado mental ¬¬  
Mitsu.- ^-^ Bien  
Vejita.- ahora que?  
Mitsu.- Bueno como Shura usa la gema del coraje la forma de vencerlo va ser tener que buscar a los 3 zafiros ^-^  
Vejita y Goku.- los tres zafiros  
Mitsu.- si tienen nombre muy bonitos, pero en realidad los tres zafiros son tres personas no piedras como pudieron haber pensado  
Vejita.- ¿y para que los necesitamos?  
Mitsu.- Bueeeno es que pusimos un... como decir, un sello de protección, la gema del valor esta dentro de tu cuerpo pero.... hmmm el problema es que si no te sacamos esa pierda Shura lo hara y moriras  
Vejita.- ¬¬ Oye eso no es muy consolador que digamos ¬¬  
Mitsu.- Bueno ahora vamonos  
Goku.- a donde  
Mitsu.- ah Kairon-sei  
Goku.- ¿que es eso?  
Mitsu.- jejej ^^ no preguntes tontito- la mujer levanto sus manos y teletransporto a Goku y a Vejita a un lugar en el cual en donde no habian estado antes

mientras tanto con Bulma  
Continuaba pensado en la manera de salir de alli libre sin embargo esos hombres eran muy fuertes y bastante listo yas que no le permitian moverse tan facilmente, así que ideaba un ultimo plan este no fallaria.

Goku y Vejita llegaron a un bosque junto con Mitsu, ella toco en una casa y una mujer de cabello largo y ondulado salio de la casa

Hola que se le ofrece señora 

Mitsu.- siento causarle problemas pero tengo que llevarme a la niña

¿que? O.o- Mitsu acerco la mano al rostro de la joven y esta callo al suelo inconciente, cargandola Mitsu en sus brazos 

Mitsu.- lo siento pero ella estara bien cree en lo que te digo-sonrio  
Vejita.- ¿para que hiciste eso mujer? ¿acaso esa mujer es un Zafiro?  
Mitsu.- no para nada, sin embargo aqui esta el rasteador que nos permitira encontrarlo esperen ^-^- Mitsu entro a al casa y en sala estaba un pequeña de cabello pelirrojo jugando con unos cubos de construcción para niños- Hola pequeña-saludo

Hola ^^-saludo la pequeña 

Mitsu.- ¿que haces?

Una casita ^-^ 

Mitsu.- ^-^ que bonito ¿me recuerdas?

si eres la señora de mi sueño ^-^ 

Mitsu.- si me recuerdas ^-^ te acuerdas que te dije que te pediria un favor muy especial ^-^

si ^-^ 

Mitsu.- ¿me lo cumplirias ahora?

si ^o^ 

Mitsu.- que bien ^-^ entonces vamonos

si ^-^ 

Mitsu cargo a la niña y se la llevo con ella.

Goku.- ah ^-^ ya encontraste un Zafiro   
Mitsu.- ^-^ no ella es nuestro rastreador  
Goku y Vejita.- O.O!!! ¡¿que?!  
Mitsu.- si 

siii ^o^ ah ¿que es un rasteador? '-' 

Mitsu.- es para localizar cosas

ahh ^o^ 

Vejita.- Oye pero esa mujer que noqueaste te enfurecera cuando despierte  
Mitsu.- ella estara bien, le confundi no se preocupara por la niña un buen tiempo  
Goku.- aún así no es correcto

ji ji tienen peinado chistoso ^o^ 

Goku.- je jeje ^^°-Goku puso su mano en la cabeza  
Vejita.- Grrr ¬¬ mocosa insolente  
Mitsu.- es verdad, diles tu nombre pequeña

Mi nombre es Nadia Zeta ^o^ ji ji ji 

Mitsu.- lindo nombre, bueno ya vamonos  
Goku.- aún así no es correcto  
Mitsu.- quieres salvar a Bulma ¿o no?  
Goku.- si pero..  
Vejita.- ya vamonos o me voy a arrepentir ¬¬  
Nadia Zeta.- o me voy a repentir ^o^  
Vejita.- oye niña  
Nadia Zeta.- Oye niña  
Vejita.- no me imites ¬¬  
Nadia Zeta.- no me imites  
Vejita.- Grrr ¬¬  
Nadia Zeta.- Grrr   
Vejita.- es suficiente voy a matarla!!!-grito furioso mientras cargaba una bola de energia  
Goku.- ^^° Calmate Vejita-le dijo tomandole la mano  
Nadia Zeta.- ji ji ji ji ^o^  
Vejita.- ¬¬ Niña odiosa  
Mitsu.- ya no te enojes ^^ es solo una niña ^-^   
Goku.- Bueno hay que ir por los Zafiros   
Mitsu.- si vamonos- dijeron los dos encaminandose y la niña tras ellos pero Vejita estaba detras de ellos  
Vejita.- tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto, temo que voy con un grupo de enfermos ¬¬ Grr ni modo tendre que ir con esos estupidos si quiero salvar a Bulma

_Bulma caminaba para estar lejos de Vejita despues de haber discutido tan fuertemente, de repente otra mano tomo la suya y la trajo hacia atras callendo en los brazos de Vejita aún algo cansado aún así levanto la mirada de Bulma y la beso levemente, Bulma quedo helada por esta acción, se sonrojo levemente al recibir ese beso, mientras que Vejita la abrazaba y disfrutaba el beso, Bulma también lo abrazo para cooresponderlo, lo disfrutaba, lo deseaba, era algo nuevo y maravilloso, unico, manos de Vejita paseaban por su hermoso y fragil cuerpo, ella no podia más, queria algo más, queria llegar más allá, sin embargo, de un momento ambos se soltaron, Bulma avergonzada por sus pensamientos y por haber tracionado a su novio con ellos decidio correr y alejarse de Vejita._

Vejita.- Bulma....-susurro levemente al recordar esto

Nota de la Autora: si ya sé ò_ó ¿que no te cansas de poner a tus personajes? eres una enajenada ò_ó, y yo les diria si y que ^_^ soy feliz con lo que hago, pido disculpas por no actualizar el fic tan seguido como muchos desearian pero la verdad es que no es el unico que fic que debo actualizar ^^ pero descuiden esten dandome tiempo y muy pronto en la siguiente actualización tendras más de este fic lo prometo -.^ dedico este fic a Bulma Vel y a Bulmercury -.^ esto va por ustedes chicas


	5. Capitulo 05

Caputilo5: Un Zafiro

Nadia Zeta.- Quiero paleta ^o^-dice la pequeña de repente  
Goku.- ^^ te regalare una cuando lleguemos a un tienda  
Nadia Zeta.- Wiiiiiii ^o^  
Vejita.- consientes demasiado a esa mocosa ¬¬  
Goku.- ¿por que no Vejita? ¿no te parece una niña adorable?  
Vejita.- ¬¬ a mi me parece molesta  
Nadia Zeta.- ¿que es molesta? o.o  
Mitsu.- Olvídalo pequeña ^-^ te diré cuando seas más grande  
Nadia Zeta.- esta bien ^_^  
Vejita.- ¬¬* llevamos 7 días intentando buscar a los estupidos Zafiros no no hallamos nada ¬¬ la niña esta descompuesta  
Mitsu.- claro que no  
Vejita.- Pues deja revisarla parece que le fallan las baterías-dice agarrando a la niña de la pierna agitarla  
Mitsu.- YA BASTA, VEJITA DÉJALA EN PAZ!!!-dice al ver esto  
Nadia Zeta.- ToT Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!  
Goku.- Vejita déjala los niños son muy sensibles-dice quitándole la niña para que no continuará con su salvajada v.vU Vejita es un experto  
Vejita.- Ya me canse de ustedes grupo de invesibles!!!! me iré a buscar a los Zafiros yo solo  
Goku.- Vejita espera-dice un poco más razonable  
Vejita.- YA ME CANSE DE TENERLOS CERCA DESDE AHORA BUSCARE A LOS ZAFIROS SIN SU AYUDA !!!!-grita furioso alejándose de ellos  
Nadia Zeta.- Buaaaaaa v.v sinf.... sinf.... sinf....  
Mitsu.- ya nena, ya paso  
Goku.- ¿que vas a hacer tu solo Vejita?-pregunta la verlo alejarse  


Vejita.- estupido Kakarrotto, estupida Mitsu, estupida mocosa, malditos sean todos!!!-murmuraba solo- estoy arto de esa sarta de estupidos, buscare a esos malditos Zafiros y venceré al pelele de Shura y luego me olvidare de todo y entrenare como se debe Grrr . ¿por que me meto en estos problemas!!! al demonio, no es mi responsabilidad salvar a Bulma. que mejor lo haga Kakarrotto, mejor me regreso a la tierra- piensa para si- Arggg!!! pero aunque quiera hacerlo necesito una nave, Maldición ¿por que me pasa esto a mi? esta bien clámate, en este miserable planeta debe haber alguien que tenga una nave espacial, no creo que sean tan estupidos ¿o si? si son Kakarroto estoy condenado . Grrr diablos, buscare haber que pasa.....

Vejita se acerco a un pueblo cercano y allí comenzó a buscar un medio de transporte para irse de ese planeta, la gente era muy similar a los de la tierra, bueno sus vestimentas no se parecían pero en fin, noto una nave en uno de los aparadores y no había nadie en la redonda ¿que problema podría hacer si tomaba una nave "prestada" de ellos? Vejita subió a ella y trato de hacerla andar pero por más palancas jalaba no hallaba como hacer andar la carcancha, fue cuando noto un botón rojo en el panel de control.  
Vejita.- Vaya no creí que la gente de este planeta fuera tan estupida para dejarme esto tan fácil, je je por fin me iré de este asqueroso planeta- Vejita presiono el botón y la maquina parecía funcionar, curiosamente la puerta se cerro haciendo Vejita pensar que la gente de esa planeta no era precavida y se mofaba de ellos, noto unos domos a cada extremo de la nave y en unos segundos unos rayos salieron disparados hacia Vejita dejándolo prácticamente rostizado la puerta de abrió y Vejita cayo carbonizado al suelo.  


^-^ Vaya señor ¿le gusto mi maquina de bronceado?-pregunta un hombre de cabello verde que estaba al lado de la maquina, Vejita se levanto violentamente y lo agarro del cuello de la camisa 

Vejita.- ¡¡¡QUE MALDITA BROMA ES LA QUE ME HICISTE!!!-

O.O Broma, ja jaja hay señor creo que puso mi invento muy caliente ^^ lo lamento 

Vejita.- ¡¡¡QUE TU INVENTO!!! ¡¿NO ERA UNA NAVE ESPACIAL?!

Claro que no ^^, es mi bronceador Solar, bueno mi prototipo, es muy grande todavía 

Vejita.- ¡¡¡¡¡TE VOY A....!!!!!

papi, papi !! ^o^-dice una niña del mismo tono de cabello acercándose a su papá para enseñarle un dibujo- mira papi, puedo inventar como tu ^o^ Je je ¿y que es Alfa? 

Alfa.- una maquina para volar ^o^

uy mi nena será muy lista cuando crezca ^-^ 

Vejita.- ¬¬ grrr como sea-dice soltando al hombre  
Alfa.- o.o papi ese señor tiene el pelo parado ^-^ jejej parece payaso ^o^  
Vejita.- Grrrr NO SOY UN PAYASO!!!! ò_ó- le grita a la niña furioso  
Alfa.- o.o que payaso tan gruñón ò.ó no me gustas, payaso feo P- la niña corre dentro de la casa  
Vejita.- Grrr la voy a freirrr!!!! -pensaba furioso cuando sintió una mano en su hombro  
Goku.- Oh Vejita ^^ ya te encontramos ^^  
Vejita.- ¬_¬ para mi desgracia  
Mitsu.- ^^ en realidad vinimos aquí por que la pequeña Nadia detecto al primer Zafiro  
Nadia Zeta.- ¿qué es detectar o.o?  
Mitsu.- je jeje sabes algo me agradas ^-^  
Vejita.- ¿y donde esta? ¬_¬  
Nadia Zeta.- Hola Señor ^-^

Hola niñita ^-^ 

Vejita.- O.O.... él.....  
Mitsu.- si ^-^  
Vejita.- ¿ESTAS LOCA? INTENTO MATARME o

O.O yo no hice nada semejante, además es su culpa por que prendió mi bronceador y no se dio cuenta que estaba en ¿reacción nuclear? o.o... vaya-dice mirando el medidor de temperatura- eso es muy fuerte ._. 

Vejita.- ¬_¬ Grrrrrr  
Goku.- ¿como te llamas?

ah es mi a mi? bueno no nombre es Xi, Xi de Mariki 

Mitsu.- ^_^ mucho gusto, soy Mitsu, el es Goku y el Vejita  
Goku.- ^_^ Hola  
Vejita.- ¬_¬  
Xi.- son un grupo muy peculiar ¿y que se les ofrece?

Bulma dormía placidamente en la cama y no se dio cuenta que era observada por Shura muy atentamente, era una mujer realmente hermosa y no hizo mal en fijarse en ella, era una belleza, tenia un hermoso cuerpo y también un rostro encantador, tenia un carácter muy fuerte pero no importaba el podía dominarla debido a su fuerza, sabia que Vejita había ido en búsqueda, con la ayuda de Mitsu y el supuesto elegido del poder ellos no eran problema, pero seria uno muy grande si los Zafiros se reunían, después de pensarlos unos minutos, se dio cuenta que la niña que estaba con ellos era la que encontraba a los Zafiros y les facilitaba el viaje, bueno, tenia que llevarse a esa niña y así nunca sabrían quiénes eran los 3 Zafiros, por ahora y avían encontrado a uno pero con los otros dos ya no les permitirían ir tan fácil hacia ellos.

Shunra.- Danante, Reita, Shenko- los llamo y ellos aparecieron por detrás

si señor!!!! 

Shura.- vayan donde esta Mitsu y róbenle la pequeña que llevan con ellos es una orden

SI SEÑOR!!!-gritaron mientras desaparecían 

Shura.- mi hermosa Bulma.... dentro de muy poco nuestros cuerpos serán uno al igual que nuestros espíritus, así que...... prepárate para el final

Continuara

Antes de continuar con este fic, hay algo que debo recalcarles algunos aspectos, saben que mi nombre en la Red es "Nadia Zeta"y también la pequeña que esta con Goku, Vejita y Mitsu se llama igual, ya hay alguien que dice que esa niña la pongo como si fuera yo, el hecho aqui es que a pesar del nick sea igual que el nombre, no es lo mismo, no soy la personaje del Nick y no me comparen con ella ni diga ahss te pones en el fic, por mi parte no la considero como si fuera yo es solo un personaje más, así que para evitar más malentendidos le e explicado esto Gracias....

Este fic lo dedico, a BulmaVel, Bulmercury, Ulti_SG, Blue y Kaily el Angel diabolico Bye ^o^


	6. Capitulo 06

Capitulo 6:

Un niño misterioso

Xi se habia reunido al grupo y habia dejado a su esposa e hija para resolver lo que le pedian Goku y los demás, Vejita estaba furioso por que en realidad estaba cansado y deseaba terminar con esta farza de una vez ¬¬ todo por romper esa estupida Ocarina, debia admitirlo en parte era su culpa que hubiesen secuestrado a Bulma, pero no queria hacerse responsable de ello, o cuando menos eso intentaba de convenserse, estaba preocupado por ella, y como no estarlo..... despues de todo era la unica persona en todo el mundo que en verdad le importaba como para protegerla, que ironico, él... el principe de su raza, el principe de los saiyajin preocupado por una simple humana, de no haber sido Vejita-sei destruido por Freeza seguramente el se hubiera convertido en rey y los saiyajin hubieran consquistado el universo, seguramente su objetivo hubiese sido la tierra para encontrar a Kakarotto y de alli hubiera encontrado a Bulma al haberlo hecho y al notar su belleza no dudaba que el la abria secuestrado para hacerla su mujer y matado a su inutil novio je je que divertido hubiera sido... pero debia vivir en la realidad el no era más que un saiyajin solo con un reino destruido con el unico saiyajin más estupido del universo que se negaba a matar ... . maldita era su suerte.

Nadia Zeta.- allá quiero ir allá ^o^-dice la pequeña apuntado al frente  
Vejita.- ¬¬ ¿por que tenemos que ir a donde diga la mocosa?  
Mitsu.- por que ella sabe a donde vamos  
Goku.- además es divertido  
Xi.- si ella sabe donde estan los Zafiros entonces hay que ir a donde ella diga  
Vejita.- yo ya estoy harto ¬.¬  
Mitsu.- si le haces algo a esta niña denuevo te golpeare Vejita ¬¬ y no será agradable  
Vejita.- Uy que miedo ¬¬  
Mitsu.- te lo advierto ¬.¬  
Vejita.- no me das miedo ¬.¬

ya callen grupo de idiotas-dice una voz 

Goku.- ¿que eso?... siento un Ki muy poderoso  
Vejita.- arg!!! debe ser ese invesil de Shura...-dice enojado

je je en verdad creen que mi señor vendra a pelear contra seres inferiores como ustedes.... que tiernos, nosotros venimos solo a llevarnos a la mocosa-dice la voz entonces todo se torna oscuro para Vejita y los demás 

Bulma.- Vejita, Goku!!!-grita levantandose ajitada- ¿que fue eso?.... fue un sueño....  
Shura.- siento decirte que no Bulma...-dice la voz de Shura  
Bulma.- ¿que?  
Shura.-eso fue por que al ser tu la joven con la trifuerza de la sabiduria te a dado el poder de ver en tus sueños lo que le pase a los otros dos....  
Bulma.-.... Vejita...... Goku....... ¡¡COMO TE ATREVES A HACERLES DAÑO NO TE LO PERDONARE ERES UN BASTARDO!!  
Shura.- ese par no me interesa en lo absoluto....-se nofa  
Bulma.- que?....   
Shura.- la que me interesa es la chiquilla que viene con ellos....... ella los guia.... ella los protege sin que se den cuenta.....   
Bulma.- ¿de que hablas?  
Shura.-... no te importa ahora..... Bulma.... dentro de poco tendras compañia, así que espero que estes preparada....  
Bulma.-....... Goku..... Vejita..... -susurra- tengan cuidado- dice resando por ellos

Goku.- no veo nada!!!-grita mirando para todos lados pero no hay nada  
Vejita.- estos tipos nos esperaban!!!!-grito poniendo en guardia aunque no veia nada

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!- escucharon gritar Vejita y Goku 

Goku.- Mitsu!!!!-grita corriendo hacia donde estaba entonces cuando llega encuentra a Mitsu en el suelo entonces la oscuridad desaparese- Mitsu ¡estas bien?-dice levantandola  
Xi.- ¿donde esta Nadia?-dice mirando para todas partes  
Goku.- no la veo.... NADIA!!!!-grita mirando a todas partes fue cuando escucho una ruido en unos arbustos  
Vejita.- debio haberse escondido-dice acercandose- ven aca mocosa-dice agarrando lo que estuviera alli

suelteme!!! Suelteme!!!-dice una voz infantil tratando de quitarse el agarron 

Vejita.- ¡que es esto?-Vejita jala para arriba y es un jovencito el que tiene agarrado  
Goku.- es un niño  
Vejita.- maldita sea se llevaron a la chiquilla  
Goku.- debieron saber que ella era la que nos guiaba por eso se la llevaron  
Vejita.- dime que viste mocoso!!!-dice ajitando al niño de cabello negro

no se nada dejame en paz .-dice moviendose con fuerza 

Goku.- Vejita dejalo en paz no creo que el sepa de que hablar  
Vejita.- tu eres muy protector Kakarotto 

si te digo me sueltas? 

Vejita.- si!!

bueno- Vejita se acerca al niño al rostro y este le muerde la naris, lo siguiente que pasa es que suelta al niño y este corre por el bosque 

Vejita.- ARG!!! Maldito mocoso!!!!-grita siguiendolo por todas partes  
Goku.- Vejita espera!!!-grita siguiendolo

El niño corria por el bosque a todo lo que podia para que Vejita no lo alcansase y lo hiciera picadillo, logro esconderse en el hueco de un arbol, sn embargo como todos conocemos a Vejita y este niño no pues lo encontro por medio del Ki, lo primero que hizo al detectarlo fue arrancar el abrl del lugar y arrojarlo lejos, el niño descubierto trato de correr pero se topo con Goku quièn estaba siguiendo a Vejita desde hace rato, el niño cayo el suelo incapas de estar de pie mirando atonito a Goku. Vejita tomo al niño de ropa y lo levanto  
Vejita.- muy bien mocoso estupido ahora te tengo!!!  
Goku.- Vejita no le hagas nada no vez como es que te ve, te tiene miedo!  
Vejita.- debio pensarlo dos veces antes de morderme!!!- dice mirandolo con Odio

suelteme viejo tonto!!!-dice tratando de defenderse 

Vejita.- JA!! niño insolente-dice arrojando al piso  
Goku.- Vejita!!-Goku toma el niño  
Vejita.- no me digas que debo ser amable con ese mocoso por que no pienso hacer Kakarotto  
Goku.- ô.o no se como es que tendras un hijo  
Vejita.- ¡que dijiste?  
Goku.- Ups x nada nada   
Vejita.- ô.o

te digo que me sueltes!!!-dice el muchacho tratando de librarse 

Vejita.- calmate mocoso del demonio!!!!

sueltame!!! tu debes ser uno de esos roba chicos!!! 

Vejita.- no tendria razon para robarme un niño tan feo como tu!!!

entonces sueltame!!! 

Goku.- tranquilo chico solo deseamos saber si viste donde los hombres que nos atacaron se llevaron a una niña pelirroja

se internaron en este bosque.... pero no los encontraran 

Vejita.- ¿y por que no?!!!

este bosque es un laberinto muy pocos saben como pasar pero como alguin como yo que a estado aqui es muy facil salir ustedes par de perdedores se los comeran los lobos 

Vejita.- claro que no, por que tu mocoso estupido seras nuestro guia

Oo que??? 

Shura.- es adorable-dice tocando el rostro de la niña quién lloraba de miedo- llevenla con Bulma-les ordena

si señor-dice haciendo reverencia 

Shura.- veamos como se la arregla Vejita.... ahora que no tiene quien lo guie je jeje

Continuara....


	7. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7: Vejita se transforma en Super Saiyajin

Habian pasado 5 dias, desde que la pequeña Nadia habia sido raptada por Shura, ahora Vejita, Goku, Mitsu y Xi estaban siengo guiados por el niño desconocido, quién dias antes habia sido forzado a guiarlos por el bosque, el bosque en si era enorme y Vejita dudaba mucho que salieran de alli es más sospechaba que el mocoso les habia mentido de la manera más ruin que se pudiera uno imaginar.

Vejita.- Mocoso estas seguro de que es por aqui

no soy mocoso soy Cross y si estoy seguro-dice molesto 

Vejita.- ya me estoy artando de esta estupidez de los Zafiros por que no vamos contra el maldito de Shua de una vez  
Mitsu.- no podemos Vejita, sin los Zafiros nuestras posibilidades de ganar es de -0.00001%  
Xi.- de hecho es mucho menos  
Vejita.- arg!!! ya estoy harto!!!-dice volando lejos  
Goku.- Oye Vejita-dice siguiendolo  
Mitsu.- Vejita es más dificil de lo que crei.......  
Xi.- es un hombre bastante rudo....  
Mitsu.-...... es verdad.... ya no se parese al niño que conoci....  
Cross.- o.o no sabia que podian volar así hubiera sido más facil salir de aqui- Mitsu y Xi se le quedan viendo al niño

Goku.- espera Vejita  
Vejita.- guarda silencio Kakarotto si quieres estar con ese grupo de locos aslo yo prefiero regresar a la tierra!!!  
Goku.- aja y como se supone que lo vas a hacer ¬.¬  
Vejita.- pues....-Vejita recuerda lo de la recamara solar- yo vere como me las arreglo no seas inprudente!!!  
Goku.- entonces me dices que prefieres dejar a Bulma a merced de ese loco!!  
Vejita.- yo estoy arto!! no voy a meterme más en estas estupideces sin sentido!!! me da lo mismo que le pase a Bulma!!!  
Goku.-dime eso a la cara Vejita!!! y también a Mitsu y a Xi!!!  
Vejita.- no me tientes estupido, no es mi culpa que Mitsu no supera cuidar esa ocarina!!!  
Goku.- aun así Vejita es tu responsabilidad tu la rompiste así que se hombre y acepta tu responsabilidad!!!  
Vejita.- no menospresies mi hombria Kakarotto no necesito sermones de ti!!!  
Goku.- pues cuando menos.....- Goku se detiene- sientes eso Vejita  
Vejita.- si es un Ki muy poderoso.....   
Goku.- alli esta-dice apuntando el lugar de la energia

Shura.- es sorprendente despues de haber estado vagando por 5 dias aun tienen energia para eso.... je jeje  
Goku-. ¿quién eres?!!-grita en guardia  
Shura.- soy Shura... el guerrero del poder.....  
Vejita.- ah con que por fin te apareses Insecto ¡¿en donde demonios tienes a Bulma?!  
Shura.- me niego a revelar el lugar donde se encuentra mi futura esposa  
Vejita.- QUE DIJISTE!!-grito celoso whoo XD  
Goku.- tu esposa? estas loco?!!  
Shura- jeje aunque paresca absurdo Bulma es muy hermosa y por eso quiero hacerla mi esposa, y para ello tendre que matar al hombre que ella ama a como de lugar, Reita, Shenko acaben con estos dos!!!-grita y dos hombres aparesen frente a Goku y Vejita

Mitsu.- Vejita... Goku....-dice mirando el cielo  
Xi.- que ocurre?  
Mitsu.- Cross llevanos al pueblo más cercano  
Cross.- si...  
Xi.- oye espera y Goku y Vejita  
Mitsu.- creo que los encontraremos alli vamos-dice siguiendo al niño  
Xi.- no entiendo

Vejita.- ja nos envias a tus peleles para pelear contra nosotros  
Shura.- en realidad estos dos son mis guerreros de mayor confianza no quiero dejarlos con vida  
Goku.- ten cuidado Vejita estos sujetos son más de lo que aparentan  
Vejita.- no tienes que decirmelo estupido  
Shura.- matenlos....-les da la orden y ellos se arrojan a Goku y a Vejita

Goku al presentir un verdadero peligro decidio transformarse en super saiyajin y enfrentar a su oponente y tenia razon, este oponente tenia tal fuerza que superaba al mismo Freeza, la pelea era pareja y sumamente dificil para Goku bastante dificil ya que todos sus golpes no daban resultado. Para Vejita fue diferente al el lo estaban moliendo a golpes apesar de ser poderoso, no podia hacerle algun daño a su oponente intento varios golpes pero Reita quién fuese su oponente esquivaba todos sin ningun problema, nisiquiera sudaba   
Vejita.- mal.... dición....-dice comenzando a cansarse, fue cuando Reita la agarro por detras y lo tomo por el cuelo para extrangularlo  
Reita.- muere en silencio Vejita...-le susurra al oido- es más facil

Vejita sentia como los pulmones no recibian más oxigeno y como todo comenzaba a nublarse, no podia más, no podia ser..... el el principe de los Saiyajin derrotado por un oponente tan petetico, se sintio derrotado no era nadie... no... no podia terminar así...... abrio los ojos levemente y vio a Goku peleando contra, Shenko, ese maldito de Kakarotto podia pelear contra ese tipo sin ningun problema y el era humillado por un pelele... no eso nunca el principe de los Saiyajin "Jamas" sería derrotado por ese sujeto ni por kakarotto por "nadie"  
  
Vejita.- no.... no voy a morir aqui..... no, NO JAMAS!!!!!-grito furioso y sus cabellos oscuros se tornaron rubios y sus ojos azules expulsando a Reita lejos de alli- Muere!!!-grita arrojando un energy-ha sobre Reita desintegrandolo por completo  
Goku.- Ve..... Vejita?! O.O-dice anonagado  
Vejita.- jeje...... por fin.... me e transformado en super saiyajin- mira a Shenko- ahora te toca a ti- dice tanjantemente de manera violenta arrojandose a el y golpeandolo con fuerza despues lo desintegra con una esfera de energia poderosa  
Goku.- Vejita.........  
Vejita.- jejeje no crei tener tal poder- luego mira a Goku  
Goku.- Vejita.... tranquilizate se te subio la sangre a la cabeza...-dice haciendose para atraz  
Vejita- jejeje ahora si Kakarotto me pagaras todas las que me has hecho  
Goku.-.... Vejita....- dijo convensido de que Vejita iba encerio

Ahora si no habia nada que detuviera a Vejita para desaserse de Goku para siempre se acerco lentamente listo para terminar con su eterno rival... sin embargo una luz aparecio enfrente de ellos cegandolos por completo y una gran descarga de poder más del que ellos podian imaginar se hizo presente arrojandolos lejos a ambos al caer ambos se incrustaron en el suelo y perdieron su transformación

termine con ellos mi señor-dijo el ser en la oscuridad 

Shura.- bien... regresa

si...-dice desapareciendo 

Continuara


	8. Capitulo 08

Capítulo 8: Otra esperanza

(Con la colaboración especial de Lady Angel)

Después que Shura ordeno a tacar a Goku y compañía se va donde de Bulma y llevo hacia ese lugar a Nadia, Bulma estaba muy nerviosa y pensando en Goku y vegeta que no le aya pasado nada a pesar de que eran fuertes ella igual temía por ellos, en eso ella da vueltas en la habitación donde se encontraba uno de los sujetos que custodiaba la entrada de la habitación abrió la puerta y Bulma mira hacia aya 

Deja de llorar mocosa escandalosa me tienes arto con tus gritos – Nadia siguió llorando aun mas cuando le gritaban de esa manera 

Bulma: no vez que la niña esta asustada por tu gritos – Bulma solo miraba con rabia por la manera que trataba a la pobre niña 

Esta mocosa te viene hacer compañía es fue la orden que me dio mi señor Shura 

Bulma: que cosa por que la traen ella conmigo

esta niña venia con un grupo de tontos – en eso Bulma queda pensando a quien se refería hasta que Nadia hablo 

Nadia: ellos vendar a rescatarnos el señor de pelo chistoso y el señor gruñón también vendrá por nosotras y………… - no alcanzo a decir mas por que fue interrumpida por Bulma 

Bulma: yo no conozco a ninguno con esa descripciones pequeña a que te refieres con eso – ellas ignoraron por completo al sujeto que trajo a Nadia 

Nadia: si el señor tiene el pelo muy desordenado y es muy amable conmigo al igual que Mitsu

Bulma: y quien es Mitsu – alguien apareció detrás de su guardián y respondió a Bulma 

Shura: es una de las guardiana que protegía la trifuerza que tu y yo tenemos - se le asoma una sonrisa 

Bulma: ya veo así que esta niña tiene el otra parte por lo visto 

Shura: ella no tiene ningún parte ellos solo los encuentra – y mira a Bulma con diversión por la cara que puso 

Bulma: ella los encuentra nadie puede encontrar una cosa así 

no seas tonta ella solo se guía por la presencia que emite los zafiros 

Bulma: me quieres decir que ella actúa como un radar para encontrar los zafiros 

así es – y suelta la sonrisa 

Shura: no eso solo eso mi quería – se acerca a ella y estira su mano hacia ella y Bulma da un paso atrás 

Bulma: que quieres……… - Bulma no pudo seguir y sintió la mano de Shura en su rostro, se acerca a ella y la besa

Nadia: Guacara que asco – y se da media vuelta junto con el sirviente de Shura

Mientras tanto Mitsu, Xi y Cross que los guiaba van donde se encontraba Goku y vegeta tirados por el sujeto una extraña mujer los encontró y empezó a curar a Goku después de eso va donde vegeta para curarlo 

Mitsu: esto no me gusta nada y sobre todo de la pobre Nadia – todo los presentes estaban preocupados, pero había una persona que pensaba en alguien muy especial para el aunque se lo negara, en eso vegeta tuvo un presentimiento como algo le estaba siendo daño o mejor dicho un dolor muy desgarrador dentro de él, Goku se dio cuenta de ello pero no apartaba la vista de la extraña mujer que estaba curando a vegeta

no te preocupes tu amigo va estar mejor 

Ella siguió curando a vegeta pero este sintió como un alivio dentro del estando frente a ella, mientras la hermosa mujer estaba curando a vegeta, era bella sin duda tenia ojos cafes y cabello negro largo que le llevaba a los hombres era tan parecida a….. Bulma… su era identica a ella pero su cabello de color era distinto este por un impulso que no puede controlar acerca su mano al rostro, Goku al ver eso que con la boca abierta hasta el suelo 

Vegeta: yo…..Bul…bulm….Bulma……..perdóname por haberte metido en esto si yo no hubiera roto la ocarina nada de esto hubiera pasado y es mi culpa……….me da coraje y rabia sabiendo que tu te encuentras en las manos de ese bastardo – vegeta mira así la cara de la mujer - quiero decirte que eres una mujer muy especial que haya conocido en el universo y….y…pues....la que me ha interesado de esta manera – vegeta se coloca rojo a cada palabra que le salía de su boca – quiero que sepas que te necesito a mi lado y deseo tenerte en mis brazos, besarte y demostrarte que se tuyo y es lo que mas anhelo que seas mi… te amo Bulma – vegeta acerca mas su rostro a la mujer y la besa

Goku: vegeta que te pasa – y dirige su mirado hacia la chica – esa chica se parece mucho a………… - no pudo seguir por que vio a vegeta acercando su rostro hacia la chica y en eso llega Mitsu y compañía 

Mistu: se encuentra bien - y mira donde esta Goku pero este esta muy metido mirando hacia esa chica 

Xi: es que no escucharon lo que dijo Mitsu

Cross: ¬.¬ los adultos son extraños no lo entiendo 

Mitsu: no te preocupes tu pronto vas estar con ellos cuando encuentres a alguien que te importe – cross solo se le queda mirando extrañado -_- 

Cross: son tontos – cross solo llama la atención de Mitsu y Xi ya que Goku esta muy atento a lo que estaba haciendo y diciendo a la muchacha. Vegeta no se da cuenta que tenia un espectador mirando esta pequeña escena pero para él en ese momento no existían nadie solo a esa mujer que era idéntica a Bulma, vegeta abre su corazón y su alma, dice cosas que solo a Bulma se lo debía decir 

Mistu: vaya vegeta eso fue hermoso lo que dijiste hace un rato ˆ____ˆ - dos afirma con la cabeza y este se coloca rojo como tomate

Vegeta: QUE ESTAN HACIENDO AQUÍ - 

Goku: vamos vegeta no es pata tanto y no te conocía esa parte – vegeta se acercaba muy furioso y fuera de control hacia Goku

Vegeta: esto no te lo a permitir Kakarotto esto me lo vas a pagar – con la furia y el odio que sentía hacia Goku este se vuelve a transformar en Súper Sayajin 

ellos siempre se comportar así ellos dos 

Mitsu: pues si ellos siempre se compartan así sobre todo vegeta ˆ-ˆ con este asunto – y la mira – o perdón que soy descuidada mi nombre es Mistu y el tuyo

mi nombres es Ileria mucho gusto en conocerlo y el resto quienes son –cada uno se fue presentando a la nueva muchacha 

Ileria: pero que hacen aquí – todos los presente ven la pelea que tenia Goku y vegeta 

Xi: Mitsu tu sabes cuando va a terminar con esto ellos dos -.-

Mitsu: yo me encargo de ellos dos –Mitsu se acerca a ellos para detenerlos y se coloca en el medio así parando con la pelea pero se forma una discusión entre ellos tres T-T!

Xi: parase que volvemos a empezar de nuevo 

Cross: por que los adultos se comportan así son tontos- Ileria mira al niño que esta con ellos

Ileria: hermano que haces aquí - al decir esto todos incluyendo a los tres que discutían los miran

Cross: hermana pues lo que pasa que el gruñón me atrapo y me trato muy mal 

Vegeta: mocoso insolente ten más respeto a tus mayores 

Mistu: vamos vegeta calmate el chico tiene razón tu fuiste que lo asustaste primero - vegeta se da media vuelta y cruzas sus brazo

Vegeta: pues el mocoso me mordió 

Ileria: por que hiciste eso cross cuantas veces te he dicho esto – cross responde con la cabeza agachada 

Cross: pero el fue que me asusto y quería matarme hermana – mira a su hermana de frente- por eso lo hice para defenderme del ogro – mira a vegeta y le nuestra la lengua como son de burla - P

Mitsu: pues Cross tiene la razón – y mira de reojo a vegeta, Ileria mira a todos y vuelve a preguntar a Mitsu

Ileria: por que están aquí y quien eran esos extraños sujetos que aparecieron – Mitsu reacciona 

Mitsu: es verdad se me olvido bueno nosotros estamos aquí buscando a los zafiros ellos son personas que pueden sacar la trifuerza que tiene las personas en su cuerpo sin hacerles daño pero Shura mando a sus hombres para que se llevaran a la única persona que las puede encontrar

Ileria: es igual a ellos – indicando a Goku y vegeta 

Mitsu: es igual a tu hermano solo que es menor que él – Mitsu queda mirando al cross tiene algo que se le hace familiar pero sus pensamiento fue interrumpido por Goku 

Goku: y por que no vamos en este momento donde Shura en este momento total ya sabemos donde se encuentra 

Mistu: si hiciéramos eso en este mismo momento como tú dices Bulma y Nadia estarían muertas – Mitsu explica con gran orgullo hasta que Goku pregunta

Goku: que tiene de eso de malo – todos los presentes se caen de espalda 

Vegeta: Kakarotto eres un estupido – se nota que no pone atención a lo que le dicen los demás – recuerda invecil a lo que ella se refiere a la trifuerza que tiene Bulma dentro de ella y la otra es la mocosa que nos guiaba para encontrar a los restante

Goku: es verdad - Goku pasa su mano detrás de la cabeza en eso se escucha un gruñido que viene del estomago de Goku y Vegeta esto hace que los dos se coloquen rojos por lo sucedido

Goku: nos podrías dar algo de comer por favor es que me muero de hambre – a todos se le asoma una gran gota en sus cabezas

Ileria: esta bien me puede seguir a mi casa – Ileria y su hermano van camino hacia la casa de Ileria, cross no despegaba la vista de vegeta ya que el estaba muy molesto por lo que sucedido con su hermana 

Mientras esto sucedida en el castillo de Shura este la estaba besando, al hacer esto Bulma trata de zafarse de él y lo logra reaccionado no muy bien y la manda una cachetada en plena mejilla 

Bulma: no lo vuelvas a intentar mas me entendiste – Bulma no recibe respuesta de parte de Shura pero este se va acercando una vez mas así ella y la vuelve a tomar la besa pero Bulma lo muerde en el labio y se separan, Shura pasa su mano por su labio y ve que tiene sangre 

Shura: es una mujer obstinada y muy terca eso lo que me gusta de ti aparte de ser una mujer muy hermosa – tata nuevamente de acercarse a ella pero Nadia se pone entre medio 

Nadia: por que no la deja en paz señor ella ya tiene a alguien a quien querer – Shura solo se le forma una sonrisa

Shura: jajajajajaja no me hagas reír mocosa – en eso mira a Bulma y agrega – tus amigos a lo que refiero a esos dos sayajin están muerto los acabo de eliminar 

Bulma: eso no es cierto es imposible Goku y Vegeta son muy fuerte ellos no pueden estar muertos es mentiras – empieza a corre una solitaria lagrima por su rostro- vegeta – esto ultimo lo dice en susurro pero Shura lo escucha muy bien 

Shura: A hora no hay nadie que se interponga entre nosotros y poder conquistar el universo – y suelta una carcajada y se retira de la habitación 

Nadia: señorita por favor no llores – se acerca a Bulma empieza hacerle cariño – yo tengo un presentimiento ellos todavía están vivos

Bulma: pues muchas gracias niña - al ver a esa niña hizo recordar como era ella cuando tenía su edad – perdón cual es tu nombre niña y como conoces a vegeta y Goku 

Nadia: pues mi nombre es Nadia y tengo 5 años, a ellos los conozco por que Mitsu venia con ellos cuando me fue a buscar a mi casa

Bulma: ya veo pero no te da miedo estar con ellos dos – Bulma acerca a ella y la toma en brazo y se dirige a la cama y se sienta 

Nadia: la verdad que el señor Goku es muy simpático conmigo y me quiere pero en cambio el señor vegeta me da un poco de miedo pero en el fondo se que me quiere un poquito – se le asoma una sonrisa 

Bulma: ya veo así que vegeta te asusta – Bulma que por un segundo en silencio - es verdad cuando vi por primera vez a vegeta me dio mucho miedo pero después no

Nadia: a ti te gusta el señor vegeta verdad – Bulma se coloca roja 

Bulma: pues si me gusta pero para él no soy nada siempre me esta insultando o molestando – cambia su expresión a tristeza

Nadia: tú y el señor vegeta hace una bonita pareja sabes algo el señor vegeta te quiere y mucho – Bulma queda muy asombrada con lo que le dice la pequeña Nadia

Bulma: eso nunca va a pasar Nadia – su mirada se fija en la ventana de la habitación y sus pira – vegeta 

En la casa de Ileria todos estaban asombrados por la forma que come Goku y vegeta a excepción de Mitsu que ella estaba acostumbrada ver comer a los sayajin de esa forma y sobre todo cross que estaba mas asustado de todos

Cross: a caso no tiene fondo su estomago – vegeta fija su mirada a cross – y este se asusta mas- y va donde su hermana para protegerse vegeta ve esto y se coloca rojo pro la vergüenza 

Goku: por que te pusiste rojo vegeta – y gira su cabeza donde esta mirando vegeta y Goku piensa en voz baja – pobre de Bulma cuando se entere de esto va quedar muy mal – vegeta se coloca furioso

Vegeta: deja de decir estupideces quieres y pobre que le digas algo a Bulma por que te voy aaaa- no termina de hablar 

Goku: la llamaste Bulma y no mujer ni tampoco humana como lo sueles decir vegeta ¬.¬ a caso te gusta mi amiga – vegeta se coloca rojo pero cambia a enfado, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que cross se estaba asustando cada ves mas cuando con sus gritos hasta que Ileria interrumpió con su voz y muy parecida a Bulma

Ileria: dejen de gritar no ven que con sus gritos están asustando a mi hermano

Vegeta y Goku: ¬¬ mira quien lo dice tu también estas asustando – pero ellos también se asustaron sobre todo Goku ya que conoce el carácter de Bulma 

Ileria: pues para eso se colocan de acuerdo –Mitsu interrumpe la conversación tan animada que tenias

Mitsu: Ileria tu hermano tiene poderes - todos la quedan mirando 

Vegeta: que va tener poderes ese mocoso in……… - no dice nada mas por que Ileria no mira muy enojada

Ileria: pues la verdad no sabría decirte con certeza si lo posee 

Goku: por que le preguntas eso Mitsu – lo mira con extrañeza 

Mitsu: la verdad tiene la misma capacidad de Nadia para detectar a los zafiros 

Vegeta: eso es imposible Mitsu como sabes eso

Mitsu: te acuerdas vegeta que llegamos a este lugar traídos por Nadia y que nos halláramos a ellos dos no es coincidencia – pero nadie se da cuenta que cross a desaparecido de la casa y siguen con lo que estaba hablando hasta que Xi interrumpe la conversación 

Xi: no han visto a cross no lo veo por ningún lado – todos empieza a buscar por la casa


	9. Capitulo 09

Capitulo 9: El ultimo Zafiro, la gema del poder esta en manos de Vejita

Cross caminaba hacia un lugar que no había visto, allí estaba un hombre con una caja de música y el niño se le quedo mirando fijamente al ver la caja

Hola pequeño- le dice pero Cross se queda callado- ¿te gusta la canción?- el niño asinte-bien yo también pienso que es hermosa 

Ileria.- Cross que haces hache-dice tomándolo por detrás- ya sabes que no debes tener cuidado, lo siento señor si lo molesto-dice haciendo una reverencia

Despreocúpense 

Mitsu.- espera!!- le dice y se hacer al hombre- ....

¿pasa algo malo? 

Mitsu.- eres...... tu eres uno de los Zafiros!!! ^o^ genial, hay Cross te quiero mucho mi niño precioso!!!- dice abrazándolo  
Cross.- ¿que hice? o.o  
Mitsu.- bien como te llamas dime

¿ehh? yo me llamo Airyoros 

Mitsu.- genial ^-^  
Goku.- ¿que pasa Mitsu?- dice al llegar y ver que pasa  
Mitsu.- encontramos al ultimo zafiro  
Airyoros.- Zafiro.....

Nadia.- yo tengo fe, el señor con pelo chistoso y el de pelo de punta nos rescataran o.o-dice con sus mejillas infladas

eres una mocosa insolente 

Bulma.- no le hagas nada a esta pequeña-dice abrazándola

cállate mujer entupida, no estas en la posición de ordenarme nada!!! 

Shura.- basta

señor Shura 

Shura.- Vejita y Goku... encontraron el ultimo zafiro...-dice bastante molesto

pero ellos do estaban muertos 

Shura.- tal parece que había alguien que los salvo de eso, entupida mujer, pagara el haber hecho eso-dice enojado  
Bulma.-.... Vejita y Goku... están vivos... gracias a Dios - suspiro  
Shura.- no tenemos tiempo, Vejita tendrá su parte de la trifuerza dentro de poco, así que debemos esperarlo, vendrá por ella así que hay que vigilarla  
Bulma.- Vejita y Goku me salvaran!!! estoy segura!!!-interrumpe  
Shura.- ¿que dices?  
Bulma.- Vejita me salvara... no podrás evitarlo Shura.... Goku es el hombre más fuerte del universo!!!  
Shura.- ja y si apostamos....  
Bulma.- de que hablas?  
Shura.- si Vegeta y Goku me derrotan seguro me mataran.... pero si yo los mato, tendrás que darme algo a cambio....  
Bulma.- y de que hablamos....  
Shura.- de ti.... te quiero a ti como premio, serás mi mujer Bulma y harás todo lo que yo diga...  
Bulma.-...... esta bien..... si vences a Goku y a Vejita.... seré tuya....  
Shura.- espero que no te arrepientas luego Bulma, por que cuando quiero algo lo consigo....- sonríe malévolamente y sale de allí

Mitsuko hablaba con Airyoros sobre lo que el era.... mientras los demás veían que hacia....  
Ileria.- no creí cuando ella me dijo que también soy un zafiro.... no se que es exactamente eso... pero si eso los ayuda lo haré....- Vejita la ve fijamente y avergonzado  
Vejita.- jum.... siento haberte besado....  
Ileria.- ¿perdón?  
Vejita.- no me hagas repetirlo . pensé que eras Bulma v///v  
Ileria.- es la joven que desean rescatar verdad, descuida ^^ aunque yo no me arrepiento, besas muy bien  
Vejita.- ¬///¬ ¿no podrías omitir eso?  
Ileria.- ja ja eres gracioso, en realidad esta bien... no me hago ilusiones contigo o algo así, solo tómalo con calma  
Vejita.- // eres insoportable como tu pequeño y molesto hermano ¬¬  
Ileria.- te refieres a Cross..... el no es mi hermano  
Vejita.- oye yo escuche claramente como te dijo hermana ô.o  
Ileria.- ... Cross... fue abandonado por su padre hace tiempo... me dijo que el era una amenaza para su hijo si estaba cerca, así que.... me pidió que lo cuidara.....  
Vejita.- ya entiendo  
Ileria.- Cross es tan pequeño y me quiere mucho, es por eso que me dice hermana.... me a hecho muy feliz tenerlo a mi lado... aunque sea poco tiempo en realidad....  
Vejita.- nah bueno has lo que te plazca  
Ileria.- tienes un carácter muy frió si esa chica esta enamorada de ti la compadezco  
Vejita.- ¬¬U que dijiste  
Ileria.- me oíste ¬.¬  
Vejita.- ¬¬ Mira mujer, vuelvas a hablar con esa familiaridad  
Ileria.- y si lo hago que?  
Vejita.- Mujer insolente ¬¬  
Ileria.- hombre odioso ¬¬  
Vejita.- ¬¬ estupida  
Ileria.- grosero ¬¬  
Mitsu.- YA CALLANSE!!! DEJEN QUE ME CONCENTRE!!!  
Vejita.- calla no tienes derecho a decirme nada Mitsu, por que en primer lugar es tu culpa que yo este en esto  
Mitsu.- yo no fui el rompió la ocarina tarado!!!  
Airyoros.- ._.U no se llevan muy bien que digamos  
Mitsu.- bien bien, ahora que ya esta todo listo podemos sacarte la trifuerza del cuerpo, aunque estoy empezando a dudar que seas bueno usándolo, como es que los poderes supremos pudieron fijarse en un niño tan tonto como tu ¬¬  
Vejita.- me reflejo en el espejo ¬¬  
Mitsu.- ¬.¬  
Goku.- vamos muchachos ^^ no es momento para discutir, ¿les parece si hacemos esa ceremonia de una vez?  
Mitsu.- bien... - La joven se inclina en suelo y crea un circulo grande entrelazado con otros 3- bien quiero que casa uno de ustedes se pongan en esos tres círculos que marque y Vejita debes estar en medio de ellos  
Vejita.- tengo que hacerlo ¬¬  
Mitsu.- si es un orden!!!- dice furiosa  
Cada uno de ellos se ponen en la posición que Mitsu les indico.  
Mitsu.- bien este hechizo es complicado así que deben hacerlo al pie de la letra, tomen estas dagas y quiero que cuando le indiquen que harán un herida en su mano y dejaran ir su sangre al suelo, cuando eso pase diré un hechizo y la trifuerza saldrá del cuerpo de Vejita, escuchen si no hacemos bien este hechizo podría costarle la vida a Vejita así que deben hacerlo cuando se los indique de acuerdo. Y nadie tiene que interferir- le dice a Goku y al niño que esta con él  
Goku.- esta bien  
Mitsu.- es enserio Goku aunque veas que algo pase no debes acercarse ya que tu vida también podría estar en riesgo  
Vejita.- no quieres arriesgar su vida pero si la mía verdad  
Mitsu.- bien comencemos-dice ignorándolo  
Vejita.- contéstame!!!!  
Mitsu.- las tres espíritus en uno- dice comenzando el hechizo y una luz rodea a los zafiros y este resplandor cae sobre Vejita- con la petición de unirse de nuevo invoco al espíritu del poder, destructor y seductor y a la vez fatal..... ahora- les ordena y lo hacen- sal de allí espíritu poderoso y invencible yo, Mitsu te invoco ahora ¡¡¡¡sal de este cuerpo de carne!!!!!-grita y la luz se hace más fuerte sobre Vejita  
Vejita.- que... demonios!!!!-grita al ver una luz comenzar a salir de cuerpo, cuando esta termino de salir Vejita cayo débil al suelo  
Goku.- que... paso?- Goku ve la gema que había salido del cuerpo de Vejita y también como los zafiros cayeron al suelo agotados  
Mitsu.- termino....- se inclina el suelo  
Goku.- ¿estas bien?- pregunta llegando a ella  
Mitsu.- si.... solo debemos descansar

Shura.- me temo que eso no será posible- dice la voz  
Goku.- Shura!!!- grita al verlo tan cerca  
Shura.- ja ja si, ya se que es molesto, pero e venido por lo que me pertenece-dice al ver la trifuerza del poder tan brillante  
Goku.- Mitsu que date aquí- la ayuda a recargarse en un árbol  
Shura.- no me digas que pelearas conmigo Goku, ja ja ja eres un saiyajin después de todo  
Goku.- ¿como sabes que soy un saiyajin?  
Shura.- ah eso no es difícil, todos los seres vivos tienen una energía diferente y los saiyajin no son la excepción  
Goku.-...... como venceré a este tipo... tiene un ki impresionante  
Shura.- bueno hay que terminar con esto  
Goku.-.... ah... ese ki.... es de.... Vejita....-Goku mira rápidamente a Vejita que tomo en sus manos la trifuerza del poder  
Shura.- pero que rayos  
Vejita.- ja, no que quieres matarnos Shura... adelante.... inténtalo basura-dice confiado mientras que su cuerpo esta siendo rodeado por un aura dorada pero sin transformarse en súper saiyajin....

continuara


	10. capitulo 10

Capitulo 10: Al rescate

Shura.- es increíble que te recuperaras tan rápido Saiyajin... te felicito, eres un hombre realmente admirable....  
Vejita.- déjate de cosas basura, y prepárate para morir  
Shura.- hmmmmm ja, no tengo tiempo para esto- arroja algo al suelo y Vejita y Goku quedan segados  
Goku.- cof cof la trifuerza del poder- tomándola antes de que Shura lo haga al no lograrlo y al saber que estaba en desventaja se fue rápidamente.

Goku.- ¿estas bien Vejita?  
Vejita.- cof cof, maldita sabandija ¿Donde esta?  
Goku.- ya sé  
Vejita.- maldito bastando  
Goku.- hmmm ahora tenemos la trifuerza del poder....-dice mirando la joya en sus manos  
Vejita.- y ese maldito la querrá a como de lugar..... tenemos que deshacernos de el, je, ahora si peleare contra ese bastardo  
Goku.- ^^ si es un tipo muy fuerte tengo muchos deseos de pelear con él  
Mitsu.- creo que ya es hora.....-se acerca a ellos  
Goku.- Mitsu, en donde esta Shunra  
Mitsu.- no tengo idea  
Vejita.- ¡¿QUE?!  
Goku.- creí que tu lo sabias  
Mitsu.- desgraciadamente Shura, esta en una dimensión que yo no puedo alcanzar, necesito mucho poder y no puedo...... lo lamento.  
Ileria.- sin embargo...... hay alguien que si puede......  
Mitsu.- ¿como dices?  
Ileria.-.... sabes... por que este jovencito tiene tanto poder....-toma a Cross es sus brazos  
Mitsu.- ¿de que hablas?  
Ileria.- tu sabias que los zafiros eran capaces de sacar esa joya extraña dentro de Vejita.... pero tu no sabias que este niño tiene el poder de los guerreros legendarios de este planeta, tan como esa pequeña que se llevo Shura.... su padre...... fue uno de ellos y me pidió proteger a este pequeño...... Cross es seguro que puedas sincronizarte con esa niña..... para que puedan llevar a Goku y a Vejita con Shura  
Cross.- sincronizar?....  
Goku.- crees que funcione, ¿apenas son unos niños?  
Ileria.- claro que puede...... hoy necesitan descansar.... y mañana.... podrán enfrentarse a Shura......   
Mitsu.- te hemos ocasionado demasiadas molestias  
Ileria.- creanme que no es ninguna molestia  
Goku.- creo que es bueno que descansemos, mañana será un día difícil por cierto Ileria  
Ileria.- si?  
Goku.- tienes algo de comer por tengo mucha hambre ^^-dice poniendo su mano tras su cabeza  
Ileria.- o.o.... ehhhh creo que si..... sígueme ^^U-dice encaminándolo a la casa  
Vejita.-......... je.... por fin puedo transformarme en supersaiyajin sin problemas....

Nadia estaba dormida en el regazo de Bulma apaciblemente, era una niña adorable, sin duda lo era, esos cabellos pelirrojos y mirada dulce e inocente, en verdad era una nena muy dulce, quizás... algún día, le gustaría una hija como ella una pequeña adorable que dejaría que dormiría en su regazo de la misma manera, aunque, no le importaba si era niño o niña, sería su bebe.... pero ahora que lo pensaba ¿que acaso nadie en casa la extrañaba? ¿y Yamcha? que no vendría a salvarla, las horas se volvían días y los días en semanas, Goku..... ¿por que no iba a salvarla? el era el hombre más fuerte de universo ¿por que no llegaba? Vejita... de él no podía esperar mucho, era malvado, era cruel seguramente no podía contar con alguien como él.... pero.... para su desgracia, anhelaba que el viniera y la rescatara como el príncipe a su princesa en caballo blanco, pero sabia que no había tan caballo blanco, y probablemente Vejita no vendría a salvarla, quizás Shura se había encontrado con él puesto que a Vejita solo le interesa ser más fuerte.... y vencer a Goku...... comenzó a llorar en silencio.... puesto que ella.... lo amaba..... para su desgracia.  
  
Vejita miraba el cielo estaba seguro que habría una batalla con un tipo fuerte y eso lo emocionaba más que a nada, habían pasado muchas cosas y deseaba pronto terminar con esto y tener su tan anhelada batalla contra Goku, ahora que podía transformarse en súper Saiyajin era poderoso, más que cualquier ser que pisare la tierra alguna vez, pero antes.... tenia que ir por Bulma, no es por que en realidad le importara la batalla ¿o si? esa mujer había plantado en el un sentimiento muy especial, algo que jamás había sentido antes.... pero jamás seria capaz de decir que la amara aunque así fuera, no podía decírselo así de fácil..... Ileria se parecía tanto a ella..... si no fuera por su nombre y color de cabello sería Bulma en persona.... era verdad.... ya estaba enamorado de esa mujer escandalosa y tonta.

Alguien entro a la habitación intempestivamente haciendo que la pequeña Nadia se despertara

levantarte mujer- dice jaloneando a Bulma 

Bulma.- oye déjame en paz como te atreves  
Nadia.- deja en paz a Bulma!!!-grita golpeando la pierna del sujeto con sus manitas y el sujeto la tira al suelo  
Bulma.- como te atreves apenas es una niña-dice soltándose y ayudando a la niña cargándola en sus brazos  
Nadia .- hombre malo T.T

mi señor a ordenado llevarte ante él y sus deseos son ordenes, así que obedece mujer- la vuelve a jalonear 

Bulma por la frustración y deseo de escapar logro expulsar extrañamente un destello de luz muy grande a causa de esto el hombre se golpeo contra la pared y se vaporizo en un instante, el mismo tipo que había dejado mal heridos a Goku y Vejita.

Bulma.- que fue eso....  
Shura.- es el poder la trifuerza de la sabiduría, al despertar el poder de la de ese saiyajin la tuya se activo, eso quiere decir que no queda mucho tiempo.- Shura toma a Bulma de la mano y la jalonea para afuera dejando caer a la niña.  
Bulma.- suéltame a donde me llevas  
Shura.- es hora de que tu y yo seamos uno preciosa, serás mi esposa y juntos exterminaremos a esos dos estorbos  
Bulma.- déjame no quiero ir suéltame te digo!!!

Nadia.- Bulma.... Bulma-san!!!!-grita cuando no puede salir por la puerta y comienza a llorar- Bulma-san sinf.....- 

las lagrimas de la pequeña caen al suelo brillando como el mismo sol, mientras que.... el pequeño Cross quién duerme despierta mirando el cielo y su cuerpo comienza a brillar con fuerza despertando a todos.

Vejita.- ¿que le pasa al mocoso?  
Goku.- esta levitando-dice sorprendido al ver que subía al cielo, Goku a toda prisa se levanto y tomo al niño de las piernas y luego Vejita tomo a Goku por detrás ya que sabia que si el niño se iba no abría forma de llegar a Bulma.

Goku.- no puedo... sostenerlo-se esfuerza por mantener al niño que parecía ido en su propio mundo  
Vejita.- no dejare que te vayas Kakarotto, aun me debes una pelea  
Mitsu.- no es momento para eso!!!

Nadia.- Bulma-san!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grita con más fuerza entonces Cross desaparece llevándose a Goku y a Vejita con él.

Continuara......


	11. capitulo 11

Nadia.- Bulma-san!!!!!!!!!!!!!- llora desconsolada  
Vejita.- deja de gritar mocosa-dice enojado  
Nadia .- sinf... o.o Vejita-san?  
Goku.- ¿estas bien Nadia?-dice acariciando su cabeza  
Nadia.- si, estoy bien.... pero Bulma-san  
Vejita.- ¿que le paso a Bulma?

Capitulo 11: La batalla contra Shura

Bulma.- déjame ir!!! suéltame!!!  
Shura.- cállate mujer!!!-dice dándole una bofetada y Bulma cae al suelo y hace levantarse

Nadia.- se la llevo- decía sin parar de llorar  
Goku.- tranquila pequeña ¿a donde se la llevo?  
Nadia.- no se sinf..... salieron por esa puerta  
Vejita.- grrr desgraciado...-murmura y sale por la puerta a toda prisa  
Goku.- Vejita!!!! ahh que pasa con este hombre v.v quizás lo que dijo Trunks es verdad.....  
Nadia.- sinf....  
Goku.- ah es verdad, no puedo dejarlos aquí solos pero tampoco puedo llevarlos conmigo  
Cross.- ¿donde estamos?  
Goku.- no lo sé, pero .... argg diablos yo también quiero luchar hmmmm v.v bueno ^^ los llevare conmigo, tendrán que aprender a pelear algún día  
Cross y Nadia.- o.o......

Vejita.- maldito Shura ¿¿Donde estas???!!!-grita furioso  
Shura.- aquí Vejita....-dice confiado levitando sobre su cabeza  
Vejita.- deja ir a Bulma y pelea como hombre-dice al ver que tiene a Bulma en sus brazos inconsciente  
Shura.- ja jaja es verdad, tu viniste a pelear ¿no es así? pero lamento decirte que en esta pelea Bulma será nuestra invitada  
Vejita.- que dices??!!!!  
Shura.- como aun no saco la trifuerza de la sabiduría del cuerpo de Bulma tendré que usar esa gema tan preciosa otra vez de ella

Vejita mira un brillo en su mano donde tiene la trifuerza del poder.  
Shura.- ese juguete es demasiado para ti..... TE ORDENO QUE ME LO DEVUELVAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grita arrojando una energía oscura sobre de el arrebatándole su parte de la trifuerza  
Goku.- VEJITAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Vejita.- des....graciado!!!!-grita furioso ante tal ataque

Goku.- oye ya basta!!! lo mataras!!!!-le dice acercandose a ellos dejando a los niños a un lado  
Shura.- allí esta ese hombre con cola-piensa furioso- aléjate!!!!!- le arroja su descarga contra Goku y el se estrella contra la pared  
Vejita.- garik ho!!!!!!!-dice arrojando su ataque contra Shura pero el logra esquivarlo con gran facilidad  
Shura.- ja ja jaja que me crees? ¿estupido? no es tan fácil deshacerse de mi ahora con las tres partes bajo mi poder... SOY INVENSIBLE-dice usando nuevamente su magia mientras que Vejita y Goku se refugiaban  
Goku.- maldición el ki de ese sujeto ahora es más fuerte ahora que usa la piedra que tiene Bulma en su interior....-piensa al ver a la joven inconsciente en los brazos de Shura  
Vejita.- ese malnacido no va vencerme debo alejarla de el así será más fácil vencerlo...-murmura molesto  


Mitsu.-........ la pelea a comenzado......... Goku...... Vejita..... Bulma....... aun no saben como usar los poderes de la trifuerza.... si siguen así esta batalla será un desastre........... tengo que decirles como funciona es la única forma de vencer de Shura.....

Goku.- que hago...... no puedo enfrentarme contra el... es muy fuerte  
Vejita.- maldición no puedo moverme

  
_no.... no puedo moverme... ayúdenme Goku...... Ve...ji...ta..... alguien ayúdeme AYÚDENME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

el cuerpo de Bulma apareció la trifuerza de la sabiduría la memoria de Bulma fue hacia atrás

_el.... es solo un lunático a quién solo le gusta pelear......-piensa para ella tomando una tasa de te mirando la cámara de gravedad- Vejita...... ¿cual es tu afán?.... ¿por que quieres vencer a Goku a como de lugar?....... Goku es mi amigo.......lo estimo mucho..... ¿por que quieres matarlo?..... Vejita.... desde la primera vez que te vi... a pesar de esa figura maligna.... no dejo de pensar en ti....... eres admirable...... tu fortaleza es única...... jamás me había sentido atraída de esta manera por un hombre....... Yamcha es mi novio........ pero últimamente e dejado de sentir amor por el.... si algo existió entre nosotros a muerto......_- 

Bulma cayo al suelo a causa de que Shura la soltó por su trifuerza ella permanecía inconsciente y tomaba la joya en su mano- Vejita y Goku se acercaron llamándola pero ella no respondía-

_-..... pero ¿es que acaso no merezco que nadie me ame? Vejita...... ¿acaso estoy....... obsesionada por algo que me falta?........... o acaso.... es que solo por que voy a morir en este momento...... me falta el aire..... no tengo fuerzas...... quiero morir..... solo quiero morir.... déjenme morir....._

pensaba desesperada formándose en su mente la figura de aquel hombre que amaba, pero esa se hacia más borrosa no se distinguía ¿acaso era Vejita? ¿o era Yamcha?.................................. que más da......

Vejita.- Bulma.... BULMA RESPONDE HABLAME BULMA!!!-decía agitándola  
Shura.- es inútil...... la trifuerza de la sabiduría salio de su cuerpo....... ya no hay nada que yo pueda hacer esta muerta en vida  
Goku.- ¿QUE DIJISTE?  
Vejita.-.... no.... no puede ser...... Bulma.....-susurra impactado tomando el cuerpo de la joven en sus brazos- Bulma.....

Bulma.- Vejita..... eres.... tu .... Vejita.....-dice extendiendo su mano la mejilla del saiya.....

Vejita.- si....-dice tomando su mano con la de ella, tan concentrado estaba que no noto que Goku se levanto y le dijo que protegiera a Bulma mientras el luchaba con Shura.

_no..... solo es un sueño..... no puede ser verdad que seas tu.... ya no puedo..... quiero unirme a esa oscuridad que me atrae... es relajante...... es lo único que quiero....  
_  
Vejita.- Bulma abre los ojos!!

_¿escuche bien? ¿me dijiste Bulma?..... no lo note al principio..... siempre me dices mujer......_

  
Vejita.- no te duermas Bulma no ahora que te necesito!!!

_ para que me necesitas...? para conocinarte? para arreglarte tu cámara de gravedad?? no necesito eso..._

Vejita.- no seas cobarde lucha!!!

_ .........._

Vejita.-BULMA ABRE TUS OJOS!!!!

_........_

Vejita.- no.... no me hagas esto....... no quiero perderte..... yo.... yo...

_..... tu que?...... dímelo.... que Vejita?_

Vejita.- yo te......... te amo..... Bulma.....

_Vejita......... yo también te amo...... quiero estar a tu lado no me importa lo demás...... quiero regresar contigo y ser toda tuya......... quiero ser tuya Vejita....._

La trifuerza de la sabiduría brillo en las manos de Bulma y su mirada se volvió determinada al abrirse sus ojos se levanto por los cielos y miro a Shura con desafió en su mirada.

Bulma.-.... has hecho sufrir a personas inocentes....... no te perdonare el daño que hiciste Shura te destruiré con la misma trifuerza que quieres dominar- Bulma levanto la trifuerza de la sabiduría y despidió una luz contra Shura  
Shura.- no creas que será tan fácil mujer estupida!!!!-dice usando sus dos partes que tiene bajo su poder

Mitsu.- no Bulma.... te matara huye!!-le dice a su mente  
Bulma.- no quiero..... yo no huyo!!! soy una mujer joven y bonita, quiero seguir viviendo, voy a luchar por ello aquí y ahora!!!  
Goku.- Bulma no!!  
Vejita.- estas loca??!!  
Shura.- escúchalos no puedes contra mi yo soy un hechicero y tu una simple humana no puedes vencerme-dice incrementando su ataque mientras que Bulma cedía más y más.  
Goku.- Bulma  
Vejita.- basta maldito vas a matarla!!!  
Shura.- eso ya no me importa  
Mitsu.- Goku Vejita!!! ayuden a Bulma  
Vejita.- Mitsu....  
Goku.- que sucede ¿donde estas?  
Mitsu.- estoy hablando con ustedes telepáticamente.... Bulma necesita su ayuda.... necesitan apoyarla ahora o de lo contrario Shura la matara....  
Goku.- no podemos acercarnos  
Mitsu.- .... les contare algo.... la trifuerza... no puede actuar por si sola...... cada parte tiene su poder.... pero unidas tienen un poder incluso más fuerte que el de Shura solo tienen que unir sus corazones es la única forma....  
Goku.- no entiendo de que hablas  
Vejita.- grrrrrrrr A MI NO ME VENGAS POR ESTUPIDECES MI OBJETIVO ES ACABAR CON ESE SUJETO!!!!-grita furioso al ver que Bulma luchaba contra el- demonios tengo que pelear al lado de Kakarotto BIG BANG ATACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Vejita arroja su nueva técnica contra Shura  
Goku.- Kame.... Hameeee HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Goku lanza también su ataque contra Shura

Shura.- ja ja ja ja deberás son tan ingenuos que pensando que uniendo sus patéticos poderes me vencerán es absurdo !!!!-Sin embargo Shura no noto hasta muy tarde que sus dos partes de la trifuerza se fueron de su lado y se unieron a Goku y Vejita- ¿QUE??? NO!!!-grito al ver esto y como fue que sus ataques le dieron de lleno, el cayo el suelo herido de muerte..... la piel de su cuerpo se había quemado por completo, era la visión más macabra que alguien pudiese imaginar haber visto antes.....

Shura.-... malditos elegidos.... me vengare de ustedes...... Bulma... algún día... deberás pertenecerme....-sentencio mientras que todo su cuerpo se endurecía... al final.... todo se hizo polvo.  
Goku.- ¿ya todo termino?....  
Mitsu.- si... ahora que la trifueza a escogido a sus dueños y Shura a sido vencido.... todo volverá.... a como era antes.....-dice con voz dulce mientras que una luz en el firmamento los rodeo a todos y desaparecieron de ese lugar

Goku.... Goku...

Goku.- y ahora que pasara?

Goku!!!

Goku.- ¿ahora tenemos la trifueza ahora que?

GOKU!!!

Goku.- QUE QUE Oo???- Goku despierta de su sueño  
Chichi.- te e estado hablando ¿por que no despiertas? ò_ó  
Goku.- jejeje lo siento quizás sea por que estoy muy cansado ^^U  
Chichi.- u.ú ufff, me preocupaste comenzaste a gritar y hablar solo  
Goku.- en serio o.o? entonces.... solo fue un sueño.....  
Chichi.- ¿que dices? ô.o  
Goku.- jejeje, nada tonterías mías ^^U  
Chichi.- ufff vuelve a dormir-dice acostándose a su lado  
Goku.- si ^^- Goku se acuesta pero al hacerlo de repente se siente incomodo por que hay algo muy duro en su almohada pero... al levantarse se de cuenta que no es una roca cualquiera- no fue un sueño.....-susurra mirando en su mano esa joya tan preciada

Bulma.-..... e regresado a casa....-susurra mirando su balcón- tengo miedo..... ahora ya no me siento tan segura como antes...... no con esta cosa....-dice mirando su joya en la mano.

Vejita.- entonces esto no volverá a pasar  
Mitsu.- ahora que por fin fue destruido Shura..... no tienen por que temer.... la trifuerza seguirá con ustedes.. hasta que encuentre a nuevos dueños que puedan protegerla  
Vejita.- yo no quiero esta cosa  
Mitsu.- no puedes huir del destino Vejita eso lo sabes....  
Vejita.- y donde estarás tu?  
Mitsu.- regresare al mundo de los muertos, allí es donde están mis amigos y mi familia y quiero regresar a su lado, todo gracias a ti, a Bulma y a Goku....  
Vejita.-.......hump  
Mitsu.- cuídate... pequeño Vejita.....-susurra con mucho amor mientras le da un beso los labios y desaparece frente de el  
Vejita.- Adiós..... Mitsu.....

Bulma.- Vejita...  
Vejita.- ¿que haces aquí?  
Bulma.-... yo.... solo.... quería darte las gracias por salvarme  
Vejita.-......... no hay de que  
Bulma.- sabes.... no creí que tu fueras a salvarme.... no lo creí cuando ese tipo Shura me lo digo.... muchas gracias Vejita.... me hace feliz que aun así soy importante para ti  
Vejita.- no... no mal interpretes las cosas mujer-dice avergonzado- yo no fui para salvarte Mitsu me obligo!!-se pone tan rojo como un tomate  
Bulma.-... ya veo... ^-^ aun así gracias  
Vejita.- ¬¬U por que sonríes  
Bulma.- por nada... solo estoy feliz  
Vejita.- bueno ve a dormir es tarde  
Bulma.- si...-Bulma se da media vuelta  
Vejita.- espera....-murmura acercándose a ella y abrazándola  
Bulma.- Que pasa?  
Vejita.- creo.... que es mejor que te quedes aquí.... no estamos seguros que ese tipo Shura no regrese.... conmigo estarás protegida-dice cerrando la puerta frente a ella, Bulma se volteo y le dio un beso fugas  
Bulma.- ¿crees que sea lo correcto?  
Vejita.- es lo más seguro  
Bulma.- tu no sueles ser así  
Vejita.- quién te hace creer que me conoces  
Bulma.- solo pensaba.....-susurra cuando Vejita la besa tiernamente, Bulma cerro los ojos y disfruto ese beso al igual que Vejita- ¿como vas a protegerme?-murmura a su oído  
Vejita.- es sencillo

Vejita tomo a Bulma en sus brazos y la llevo a la cama junto a el.... y el producto de aquella noche tan especial fue...bueno creo que ya lo saben.

Fin

Palabras de la Autora:  
Bueno e terminado con este fic One Future One Destiny, agradezco mucho a mis amigas que me han ayudado con este fic y apoyado. Ulti_Sg, Kaily el Angel diabolico,Lady Angel (que a como da lata la niña ja ja ja no te creas no te creas no :P) Bulmercury, Bulmavel, Elena, Blue y muchas más ^o^ muchas gracias chicas se como les gustan los fics de Vegeta y Bulma excepto a Ulti o.o le gusta más que salga Goku pero salio ¿o no? :P., ^^ este fic no me salio como esperaba, ya ustedes juzgaran su me salio bien o de tiro soy una papa para los fics ._. tengo planeado hacer una secuela pero tengo tantos fics sin hacer (culpa mía) se vera pospuesto ^^ pero descuiden tratare de terminarlos y pronto volverán a verme ò.ó lo juro.

Nadia Zeta ^o^


End file.
